


MOIRAI

by matrix_child



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Reversible Couple, Rough Sex, and horny, they are aho and baka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrix_child/pseuds/matrix_child
Summary: It's been over a week since they had a threesome and Aomine could not stop thinking about him. Not about Tetsu, but his most promising rival, Kagami. He started it by provoking the guy, and never in his wildest dreams thought Kagami would actually fall for it.





	MOIRAI

**Author's Note:**

> "Moirai" is Ancient Greek for "Fates".
> 
> This is an old KnB fanfic of mine, a rare one I actually managed to finish writing. Had it published on ffnet, but deleted the account there.  
> (Before you start, pls read the tags.)

**“I want this day to end”**  
  
**_The fates lead the willing, and drag the unwilling_.**  
_Lucius Annaeus Seneca (4 BC-65) Roman philosopher and playwright._  
  
  
It's been over a week since they had a threesome and Aomine could not stop thinking about _him_. Not about Tetsu, but his most promising rival, Kagami. He started it by provoking the guy, and never in his wildest dreams thought Kagami would actually fall for it. The idiot, _Bakagami_. The catalyst was, of course, Kuroko Tetsuya. He had ‘fuck me, I like it’ written all over his face, which was basically the reason why they managed to get Kagami in the bed. Aomine took advantage of him while the other was busy exploring the delights of Tetsu's ass. It was the sweetest rush he felt in a long time, the closest thing to beating a strong opponent in a basketball game. Kagami excited him to no end.  
  
_Shit, I really like him_ , Aomine was kicking an empty can on his way home from the school gym. The basketball practice was dull as many times before. Wakamatsu had the usual hysteria attack after Aomine told him to fuck off and pretended to read a porno magazine. He could not be distracted from the inner turmoil even by pretty girls with big boobs. Imayoshi was ogling him with a curious expression on his face, and Aomine had no clue what that sly fox was thinking and soon gave up guessing.  
  
He stopped by a local store and bought a light blue popsicle. The one Tetsu used to shove beneath the shirt and down his back, every time he said something stupid. They had so much fun and sex during their time together in middle school. Why isn't it enough anymore? And also, since he now had a thing for Kagami, how the hell can he pull the guy away from Tetsu, who may be weak in basketball but his other aspects are not shadow-like at all.  
  
“Aomine-kun looks depressed.” Aomine jumped five meters away from the source of the voice. Kuroko was staring at him with those big, expressionless blue eyes.  
  
“Geez, Tetsu! Can your presence grow any weaker?!” He looked around but they were alone in front of the store. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“You haven’t called me since last week so I was worried.”  
  
“I had… stuff to do.”  
  
“Kagami-kun is annoying me, too.” Kuroko always got straight to the point. “He can’t even focus on the basuke practice properly and looks ready to faint every time I mention your name.”  
  
“Huh, he really dislikes me?” Aomine felt a strange, painful sting in his gut. “Well, can’t blame him. I overdid it a bit.”  
  
“A bit?”, Kuroko slightly quirked one eyebrow. “Aomine-kun’s being too modest. It doesn’t suit you.”  
  
“Bastard, stop mocking me!”  
  
“I’d really like you to go and meet with Kagami-kun. We have a game with Kaijō High in two weeks and our ace must be in top shape.”  
  
“I don’t see how that concerns me.”  
  
“Well, Momoi-san called me…” _Here we go_ , Aomine rolled his eyes. That annoying bitch had no better things to do than run after Kuroko and gossip. “… It seems you don’t practice at all? This is odd, because Aomine-kun loves basketball more than anything.”  
  
Aomine sighted and turned away to leave; his mood got even worse. “Let’s stop here, Tetsu. Just focus on your new “light”. The two of you get along fine so you’ll be able to pull him out of his slump or whatever nonsense he’s in.”  
  
Kuroko lifted his right hand and grabbed Aomine’s jacket sleeve.  
  
“I want to show you something.” He reached in his uniform pocket with the other hand and pulled out cell phone. “Aomine-kun, you're troubled because you haven’t seen Kagami-kun’s face at that time. You did him only from the behind. Luckily, I took a picture…”  
  
“What the hell, Tetsu?! How?!”, Aomine felt heat crawling to his cheeks. “No, forget it, I won’t look.”  
  
Kuroko suddenly vanished and Aomine barely managed to avoid kick to his knees. He started running away, knowing Kuroko was too slow to catch him. He turned around the corner, not really paying any attention, and crashed into someone fragrant, warm and solid, knocking both of them down on the pavement.  
  
“Oh, for fucks sake, Kise!!! Stop stalking!”  
  
“But I luuuuuv Kurokocchi! He's always ignoring me so I have no other choice.” The blond airhead was crying a bit. “What should I do, Aominecchi?”  
  
They heard soft and quick footsteps approaching. In a blink of any eye, using all of his agility and speed, Aomine got up from the floor, grabbed Kise, lifted him bridal style and then threw him towards Kuroko, who showed the most surprised expression on his face since forever.  
  
As he watched them mingle in the growing pool of blood from Kise’s nose, he decided today was the worst day of his life and went home to sleep.  
  
That plan failed.  
  
A few hours later, Aomine’s phone buzzed again. He switched the sound off because Kuroko was spamming him with god knows what kind of pictures. At first, he was deleting them with great dedication but when the number of emails reached over 200, he gave up and tossed the phone in his school bag.  
  
“Stop bothering me, asshole”, he murmured and covered his face with the pillow. It was really late but he was unable to sleep, just turning around on the bed.  
  
He tried to recall every face Kagami made while they were doing it. Sure, he looked hot when he plunged himself inside Tetsu, but nothing more. They kept going at it for too many times, making him jealous, so he attacked Kagami from the behind. He vividly remembered the flexing of Kagami’s back and sweat drops running down, making it hard to hold his waist in place. Like a wild animal, he protested fiercely at first but Aomine managed to find his sweet spot and Kagami gave up to a pleasure, at least for a short while; the incredible tightness which felt almost suffocating - Aomine never came so quick and so hard.  
  
The uncomfortable straining of his pajama pants alerted him it’s time to take care of his raging erection. The reminiscence changed into fantasy and Kagami was now kneeling between Aomine’s legs, his usual scowl on. But he put his tongue to a good use. Aomine’s long fingers griped imaginary dark red hair as he urged Kagami to do more, take it deeper.  
  
The climax washed over him in a flash and he spent the rest of the night dreaming about lobsters for some reason.

 

 ***

  
**“You will not ignore me”**  
  
**_Destiny has two ways of crushing us - by refusing our wishes and by fulfilling them._**  
_Henri Frédéric Amiel (1821-1881) Swiss writer._  
  
  
“Kise, it’s me.” Kise had yet to say anything after answering the phone. “Call Tetsu and Kagami to play a game with us today.”  
  
“Ah, Aominecchi, it’s rare to hear you call. Sorry, I kind of have…”  
  
“If you don’t do this, I’m never talking to you again.”  
  
Aomine’s eardrum almost burst from the very powerful and very sad cry Kise made. “Aominecchi, that's so mean! This is bullying!!!”  
  
“Shut up and do as I say.”  
  
“But I have a date with Kurokocchi…”  
  
“Then it’s settled, you’ll be seeing him anyway.”  
  
“But if Kagamicchi is there…”  
  
“I’ll handle Kagami. Just call Tetsu and tell them to be at the court, the usual one, at 4 pm today.”  
  
“Fine…” he heard Kise blow his nose. “You owe me one. Silly Aominecchi, if you want to see him so badly, why can’t you just call Kagamicchi directly?”  
  
“Kise, one more word on the subject and I’ll tell Tetsu about your secret fetish.”  
  
“Nooooooooooo…”  
  
Aomine hang up. It was always stressful talking to Kise. The blond guy sounded so childish and retarded when in reality it was just a cover up. Kise had a lot more determined and sinister mind than he presented to the others. Tetsu really liked that hidden side of Kise and even Aomine had a hard time fucking him into distraction. Oh, the good old days…  
  
He never thought about love or dating before. He was the kind of guy to go with the flow, in all things except basketball. When he felt urges kicking in, he settled for the most convenient person close to him, Tetsu. They disagreed on everything except basketball and sex. It was a perfect give-and-take relationship, no strings attached. Until Fate decided to mess him up by introducing Kagami.  
  
Kuroko was so fascinated by the red haired guy that he decided to ignore Aomine completely. Luckily, Kagami was a huge basuke baka and he never noticed (or ignored) Kuroko’s advancements - Aomine knew all this through Kise’s stories. The blond guy was glowing during their conversations and the particular quote he remembered was “Kagamicchi’s defense is top level!”. That was not encouraging at all, but still they did it once. And Aomine snapped.  
  
He was deliberately late to agreed practice and felt a relief when he spotted all three guys warming up on the court. He could not fathom how the hell Kise managed to lure both Kuroko and Kagami there and decided it was one of his unique talents.  
  
“Waaaah, look! Aominecchi is here, too!”, the unconvincing exclamation. All the praising and then Kise blew up his cover just like that. Aomine wanted to bang his head against the wall.  
  
“What brings you here, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko tried to save the situation.  
  
“Don’t play dumb, Tetsu.” Aomine tried to reproduce his usual bored voice tone. “You know I use this court often.”  
  
He looked at Kagami but the guy was looking at the ball in his hands. They all stood in silence for a few moments.  
  
“Isn’t this great” Aomine sighed. “Since we all met here, we might as well play a game. The three of you will be in one team. That should make things at least a bit interesting for me.”  
  
He smirked at Kagami and, as predicted, the other guy lost his composure.  
  
“It seems you need to have your memory refreshed, Aomine.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Then I’ll enlighten you. We’ll play one-on-one, right now!”  
  
_Oh yeah, show me that fighting spirit_ , Aomine grinned. Kagami was a very passionate guy, especially when provoked with anything related to basketball. Aomine of the past used to be just like him so he knew exactly where to strike.  
  
“Hehe, I’m not sure if I’m motivated enough. What do I get when I win?”  
  
“What do you want, bastard?”  
  
“Come here, I don’t want Tetsu and Kise to hear” Aomine waved his hand. Kagami slowly and carefully approached him.  
  
“C’mon, I won’t bite you”, Aomine casually slung his hand around Kagami’s shoulders and turned him away from the other guys. Judging by Kagami’s furious red eyes, if they did it now, Aomine would be the one getting bitten. It was bad; he was totally turned on.  
  
“What is it?” Kagami let out a low growl.  
  
“First of all, in case a miracle happens and you win, I’m ready to do the same for you. It’s only fair that way.”  
  
Kagami snorted. “I don’t need anything from you.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, fine. I’m trying to show some good sports spirit so don’t ruin my speech.”  
  
“Aomine, I’m losing my patience.”  
  
_Damn, his defense really is high_ , Aomine smirked again. He hadn’t noticed before - Kagami’s skin from this proximity looked beautiful, light and flawless. He had a very handsome face, when he was not making some silly grimace. His teeth were also pretty, white and perfectly lined. His hair was silky and tickled Aomine’s arm gently. And he smelled nice.  
  
“Aomine, you…?” Kagami was slightly taken aback by his gaze and silence.  
  
Aomine barely stopped himself from jumping and ravishing him right here and now.  
  
“You will dance for me.”  
  
“Dance?”  
  
Aomine leaned closer and whispered the rest in Kagami’s ear. “Yes, dance. And strip.”  
  
“Have you lost it?!!” Kagami shoved him away. “No way in hell I’m doing that!”  
  
“That just shows you’re not serious.” Aomine was kind of expecting such a reaction. “I’d do it. I’ve never agreed to a compromise in basketball. And that is why you can’t defeat me.”  
  
“What you’re asking has nothing to do with basketball!” Kagami’s scowl was back on. “I won’t be more motivated to win if you impose some crazy punishment game on us. You alone are enough!”  
  
Aomine’s eyes widened and he started laughing.  
  
“I knew it, bwahahaha. Kagami…” he tried to catch a breath. “You really are the best!”  
  
“I don’t understand you, Aomine.” Kagami turned to leave but Aomine used his speed and blocked the escape route.  
  
“I don’t get you either, but…” he looked Kagami straight in the eyes “... I like you. I need to know, can I have you?” His heart was beating too fast; this was a gamble from the start.  
  
Kagami’s face suddenly changed several colors and expressions.  
  
“…ne.” he finally murmured.  
  
“Haaa, what was that? Speak louder.”  
  
“I said FINE, you asshole!”  
  
“Well, that was easy.”  
  
Kagami said nothing more, but hit Aomine in the head with the ball he was still holding.

 

 ***

  
**“I’ll trust you”**  
  
**_Everywhere man blames nature and fate, yet his fate is mostly but the echo of his character and passions, his mistakes and weaknesses_.**  
_Democritus (460 –370 BC), Ancient Greek philosopher._

 

It was late afternoon and Aomine was staring at the wall of his room, fantasizing about Kagami, again.  
  
After his crazy love confession, they become inseparable and were using every bit of free time to hang out, mostly playing basketball. It was all good, but Aomine wished they had more sex. Although Kagami overcame his initial embarrassment, it was still difficult for Aomine to make him forsake control and behave like all lovers should, show some initiative and desire. They were equals, bound together by cruel and yet beautiful threads of fate.  
  
He enjoyed overwhelming pleasure while buried inside Kagami but often wondered how it would feel if their positions reversed occasionally. He finally got to see Kagami’s sexy face expression and was afterwards very jealous of Kuroko, who saw it first. And took a picture. He should deal with that mess soon and force Tetsu to delete it.  
  
He got up from the bed and decided to visit his lover’s home. Luckily, Kagami lived alone so there will be no disturbance.  
  
“What do you want?” Kagami was not a man of many greetings. He was currently blocking the entrance to his flat and suspiciously eyeing Aomine’s form.  
  
“I was feeling lonely. C’mon, let me in.”  
  
“Make me.”  
  
There it was - that rare playful grin, like the first rays of sun after a long and cold winter. Aomine felt shivers down his spine. It was a very romantic and disgusting thought at the same time.  
  
“Kagami, there’s something seriously wrong with me so let me in, hurry up!”  
  
He caught Kagami by the front of his T-shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss. They stumbled a few steps backward till Kagami gently pushed him away.  
  
“Go to the living room while I lock the door.”  
  
Aomine was already familiar with every inch of Kagami’s flat so he sprawled himself on the sofa. He scanned the surroundings and noticed Kagami was studying before he barged in. He looked at a math problem in the notebook which was spread out and started laughing. He was no genius but this was horrible.  
  
“You are an idiot” he addressed Kagami who just entered the room. “For a moment, I considered leaving you alone so you could finish homework, but it’s hopeless.”  
  
“Sure, then solve it for me if you’re so smart.”  
  
“Since you asked me so nicely, I will.” Aomine got out his phone and took a photo of the math assignment. He then mailed it to Momoi. „It will be done in a couple of minutes.“  
  
Kagami sat down beside him and snatched a phone from his hand, closing it. „No wonder you're barely passing the classes, _Ahomine_.“  
  
„I don't wanna hear that from you, _Bakagami_.“ He caught Kagami’s chin with his fingers. “Let’s continue with more important stuff.”  
  
Kagami grabbed his hand and leaned closer, lightly brushing his lips over Aomine’s.  
  
_He’s totally in the mood_ , Aomine was trying not to let out a victory laugh. _Let’s see what you’ll do if I tease you a bit_. He wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck and pulled him in, falling backwards so Kagami was lying on top. The kiss deepened, and it was hard to tell who was being devoured. Just as Aomine wanted them to be.  
  
He lifted his hips and grind his growing erection against Kagami’s. The redhead moaned into his mouth and backed away.  
  
“Lose the shirt, Aomine.”  
  
Aomine wordlessly complied; he was beside himself with joy. Especially when Kagami attacked his neck, biting and kissing at the same time, slowly going lower. He traced his strong fingers along dark skin of Aomine’s chest and teased his nipples, finally squeezing them. Aomine arched his back, feeling he would be able to come from just that, and the friction of their neither regions.  
  
“Kagami, suck me off?” his voice was rasp and low.  
  
Kagami looked at him with a predatory glint in his eyes and nodded. Aomine then quickly stripped the rest of his clothes and spread his legs wide. But Kagami urged him to get up.  
  
“That won’t do. I’ll lie down and you’ll get your ass over, I want to see all of it.”  
  
They ended up in a weird 69 position, with Kagami half laying, half sitting on the sofa and Aomine on his knees and his face resting on Kagami’s legs.  
  
“My light may be dim, but your privates are dimmer.” Kagami chuckled and licked the whole length of his shaft.  
  
Aomine had a sharp remark ready but his mind went blank before he had a chance to speak. Kagami’s lips gently encircled the head and he started sucking. It felt superb.  
  
“Aomine” Kagami stopped for a moment, releasing the shaft from his mouth. “You’re not embarrassed by this?” He continued with his hand.  
  
“Why should I be?” Aomine sent him one heated smirk over his shoulder. “I can handle everything you’ve got. Go wild.”  
  
Kagami looked astonished but soon grinned and turned his attention to Aomine’s already dripping length. After licking it a couple of times, he focused his attention higher, to Aomine’s entrance. He plunged his tongue inside and Aomine gasped.  
  
“Too wild?”  
  
“Hah, not even close. Be quiet and do me more.”  
  
Kagami continued to lick him even deeper, inserting a finger at some point. It was a strange feeling but Aomine decided he liked it very much, especially when Kagami found his sweet spot and lightly massaged it. Short after, his body convulsed against his will and he came hard in Kagami’s hand.  
  
“Bastard, you’re too good.” Aomine tried to catch his breath. He was more worked up than in any recent basketball games. Kagami released him and Aomine sat in his lap. He reached down with his hand and gripped Kagami’s erection through the pants. “Wanna fuck me?”  
  
Kagami blushed but did not avert his eyes. He looked so erotic that Aomine had to kiss him. It turned him on again and he almost evaporated Kagami’s clothes off with the power of his gaze. He pushed him down and straddled him, guiding his erection to the entrance, which was slippery from Kagami’s saliva so the tip easily slid in.  
  
“Move” he placed his hands on Kagami’s chest as a support. The redhead awoke on time from whatever trance he was in, firmly gripped Aomine’s hips and thrust up.  
  
“Aaaaaaaaah, fuck!” Aomine let out a moan and closed his eyes. It was too painful and too pleasurable at the same time. His erection twitched as Kagami continued.  
  
“Should I stop?” Kagami sounded like it was the end of the world. Aomine looked down.  
  
“I’ll kill you if you stop now”, he leaned over and gave Kagami a messy kiss. “Also, after you’re done, I’m gonna ravish you so hard you’ll faint, lying bastard.”  
  
“What’s with you?!” Kagami scowled and pushed Aomine off his lap and on his back. He then lifted Aomine’s legs over the shoulders and plunged inside him again, increasing the pace.  
  
“You protest like…ah… a little girl every... oooh… time I want to fuck you” Aomine was panting. “Although it feels … uhh... great.”  
  
“Shut up, you selfish idiot!” Kagami gritted his teeth and caught Aomine’s erection with his hand, sliding up and down in sync with his thrusts.  
  
Aomine was losing it again. All he could feel was Kagami's touch, inside and outside. It ended up in a torrent of ecstasy as they both came at the same time. Kagami collapsed on top of him and pulled him in a firm clutch.  
  
Suddenly, Aomine felt incredibly vulnerable; he had no choice but to trust this idiot who got under his skin so easily.

If there was a single person on this planet who could understand him, it was Kagami.

 

***

   
**“You can’t escape”**  
  
**_Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart_.**  
_Marcus Aurelius (121 - 180 CE), Roman Emperor._  
  
  
Several days have passed since their heated evening together and Aomine was purposely avoiding Kagami. He concluded it was the best to make him both mad and horny. They didn’t even play basketball together - Aomine made some poor excuse that he had to practice at school or else they’ll kick him out, since he wasn’t very enthusiastic about studying.  
  
Following Kise’s example, he occasionally spied on Kagami and almost exposed himself one particular time when his boyfriend met with Midorima and Takao. Midorima was ever so serious while holding his lucky item of the day – a green condom. Takao was blushing for some reason.  
  
_Maybe he will get some after all_ , Aomine was trying hard not to die laughing.  
  
His 'evil' plan of ‘motivating’ Kagami had to come to an end after he received threatening mail from Kuroko. Apparently, none of the Seirin basuke team members could handle Kagami’s frustration - even scaring him with the dog, Tetsuya 2, was futile. Even worse, he started to notice withdrawal symptoms on his own body; one week of separation was more than enough. He called Kagami and arranged a date.  
  
They met at Maji Burgers’, Kagami’s favorite dining place. He noticed something was odd the moment he glanced towards Kagami’s plate. Instead of usual mountain of burgers, he was having only a cup of juice.  
  
“Are you feeling ok?” he sat across Kagami, placed his elbows on the table and leaned his face against his hands.  
  
Kagami snorted and took a sip of drink, obviously in a foul mood.  
  
“So you care?”  
  
“If I didn’t, why would I bother with you in a first place?”  
  
“I see.” Kagami sighted and looked through the window. It was autumn and most of the tree leaves were as red as his hair. Aomine smirked.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Kagami’s gaze was hostile.  
  
“I wanna go for a walk, let’s go.”  
  
He got up, grabbed Kagami’s hand and started pulling him towards the exit.  
  
“Don’t touch me like that in the public”, Kagami growled quietly. “Other students from my school are here.”  
  
“So what? We stand out even if we do nothing”, he turned to look at Kagami’s face. “Or are you ashamed of our relationship?”  
  
“I’m not! We’re just… unconventional.”  
  
“Hahahaha! Big words for such an _idiot_ ”, Aomine grabbed Kagami by his jacket collar, shortening the distance between their faces. “Then, let’s do something ‘unconventional’.”  
  
He could almost hear Kagami cursing his speed as they lips met for a forceful and heavy kiss, although, surprisingly, the redhead did not push him away. Kagami was obviously at his limit.  
  
“Your place. Now.” Aomine whispered in his ear. They stormed out of the restaurant, followed by blank gazes of every guest inside.  
  
Aomine never run so hard in his life, except in official basketball games, of course. Kagami was enthusiastically following him. Shortly after, they stumbled in Kagami’s apartment and barely managed to shut the front door.  
  
He attacked Kagami while the other was trying to take off his shoes, literary ripped his clothes off and slung him over the shoulder, carrying him towards the bedroom.  
  
He threw Kagami on the bed and quickly stripped his own garments.  
  
“Where’s the lube?” Aomine asked, eyes traveling over the sexy body in front of him, drinking in the sight. Kagami just spread his legs, revealing the raging erection.  
  
“Don’t have any. Lick me.”  
  
“My pleasure.”  
  
He jumped on top of Kagami and kissed him for real this time, long and passionate kiss, their tongues battling to control it. He grinded his hips against Kagami, feeling his length sliding against other’s hard, warm and slippery one.  
  
“Oi, Bakagami”, their lips finally separated in a desperate need for an air. “Don’t come just yet.”  
  
“Then stop dry humping me, Ahomine”, Kagami’s cheeks were flushed.  
  
Aomine grinned. “Fine, get on your knees.”  
  
Kagami turned over and presented him with even more arousing sight – smooth muscular back, long, strong legs, and perfectly shaped butt. Aomine gripped it firmly, delighted how it felt under his fingers. His erection twitched and he wanted to push it inside, regardless of how painful would it be for Kagami.  
  
Kagami must have sensed Aomine’s impatience because he chuckled and lifted his butt even higher.  
  
“I won’t break. You can do me raw.”  
  
Aomine used the last of his willpower and licked his own finger, coating it heavily with saliva. He then mercilessly plunged it inside Kagami. The other guy gasped and gripped the bed sheets.  
  
“Nonsense. Only this much and you give in.”  
  
He pulled out his finger and continued with his tongue, slowly stretching Kagami’s entrance. It was amazing how tight he was, and Aomine often wondered how he ever managed to fit his dick inside. His control temporarily back, he carefully used two, then three fingers.  
  
“Uh… A..o..mine… Stop rubbing… there”, Kagami’s defense was down, his whole body trembling.  
  
“Just come, you’ll be more relaxed.” Aomine reached between Kagami‘s legs and caught his shaft. “I’ll fuck you all night so no need to worry, hehe.”  
  
“Bastard… ahh!”  
  
Kagami’s moans were the most arousing sound Aomine ever heard.  
  
“I changed my mind, you’re just too good!” He stopped his ministrations and knelt behind Kagami, guiding his erection to other guy's rear end.  
  
“Oh, shit…” Kagami moaned as Aomine entered him, in one swift thrust. He slowly started moving, each time getting deeper.  
  
This was beyond bliss. Kagami’s tight muscles gripping him firmly, it was better than anything he experienced. All rational thoughts vanished from his head as primal instincts took over. Aomine bended over Kagami’s back and gently bit his neck, marking his territory.  
  
“I’m never letting you go.” he whispered in Kagami’s ear than gave it a lick. “You may be stupid, but you’re mine.”  
  
“I’m not in the mood for love confessions”, Kagami turned his head and scowled. “You’re neglecting my _thing_.”  
  
“Still can’t say _dick_ , can you?”  
  
He urged Kagami to turn over and to wrap those sexy legs around his waist. He quickly entered him again, setting the fast pace. Luckily, both had unparalleled stamina and always managed to pushed it further. Kagami was gripping his arm and unconsciously making such a cute face that Aomine had to kiss him.  
  
Then it hit him all at once, their perspiring bodies effortlessly sliding against each other, touch of Kagami’s silky tongue in his mouth, rough fingers scraping his back, and his new favorite place, hot and narrow. As he rode hard on the orgasm that washed over him, he felt and heard Kagami come, too. Shortly after, they slumped from dreamlike heights back to the bed and reality, panting wild, bodies entwined in a tight embrace.  
  
“We’re not done yet.” Aomine murmured as Kagami made a movement to get up.  
  
“I need some water.”  
  
“Wait here, I’ll bring it.”  
  
He gave Kagami a sloppy kiss before leaving the bed and venturing to the kitchen. It took some rummaging through the fridge but he managed to find a bottle.  
  
When he got back, Kagami was already soundly asleep. Aomine quietly laid beside him and gently petted his hair.  
  
“No escape”, he smirked and pulled Kagami into a lazy hug. The redhead only mumbled something offending.  
  
_Oh yeah, I really have the best boyfriend ever!_

 

   
_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song "Flesh" by Simon Curtis while writing this, and it kind of inspired me to write rougher sex scene than I usually tend to.


End file.
